Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-3$ and the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the product of $-2$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $x$ $1x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (1x - 3) = \color{orange}{-2(x-3)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(x-3)}$ $-2(x-3)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(x-3)-9$.